Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information presentation system that presents information regarding video footage (video image) around a vehicle.
Related Art
With regard to this kind of device, a drive assist device is known which displays video footage captured behind a vehicle when the shift lever of the vehicle is operated to the reverse position (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1 JP2012-0162130A